The enclosed system, in operation with position resolving or tablet capability, serves the purpose of electronically reproducing pen handwriting, printing, sketching, drawing, menu and item selection as well as providing for the transmission from the pen or other transducer stored signatures or codes that can be compared with current writing, writing pressure or system codes for security and authorization purposes. Conversely, the surface can transmit digital data and information to the pen or receive data and information from the pen for other purposes. For example, if the pen receives information from one surface and is transported to another surface, the pen can then transfer or send the information to the other surface and associated computer system. This allows a convenient and rapid means of transferring a file from one system to another.
A number of pawns or other locating devices can be employed to represent graphic items such as trees, bushes or other items in a landscape drawing or rendition as the pawns can be moved around as a means to determine their optimum location. Alternatively, pawns or other items can be assigned as schematic symbols or numerous other items as a means to construct schematics, graphic or other position based information. If desired for some applications, the information and data transmitted to and received from the transducer or pen or can be encrypted for security purposes.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to efficiently provide a system and method, in a powering, communication and position-resolving surface using resonant circuits or coils, requiring minimum input power to transmit sufficient power or energy to simultaneously operate a number of cordless moveable smart transducer(s), such as a pressure-sensitive pen, on or above the surface.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a system and method capable of transmitting a wide range of analog and digital status and other information to and from the transducer(s), based on their individual characteristics and requirements.
It is a another object of this invention to perform the above functions and operation with the use of an independent or generic tablet incorporated within the surface to determine the transducer(s) position with immunity to noise and interference.
Still another object of this invention is to permit operation of a portable computer, PDA, terminal or other device or system that may have a display, lighting and other components within close proximity of the surface.